


morosis.

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Huening Kai, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Limousine Sex, M/M, Makeup Sex, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube, Top Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: kai was sure if the urge struck him soobin could probably be conceited and selfish but he was too kind and and believed too much in the goodness of people to ever let himself. but it was always there, the urge, and he's waiting for him to snap.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78
Collections: Anonymous





	morosis.

The restaurant was just as Kai had expected. The idle chatter of the fellow diners feathered the air of the venue along with the tinker of cutlery as people continued to enjoy their elaborate meals. The band played smooth jazz and the delicate chandelier was dimmed down enough that the candles danced and flickered seductively on the mahogany tables, casting odd shadows and glimmering against the expensive tableware. It was definitely the nicest restaurant Kai had ever been in. But despite the fact that Soobin had clearly pulled out all the stops to make this evening special, Kai couldn't, or wouldn't, lift his bad mood.

He shot Soobin a sharp look across the table as he reached for his drink and downed the rest of its bitter alcoholic substance. He brought the glass down onto the table again with a clang, ice chiming against the circumference of the crystal.

"I'm getting another drink," he declared before turning in his seat and catching the eye of a wandering waiter. He ordered the same again and Soobin heaved a frustrated sigh, which invited another prickly look from Kai. Soobin's eyes were hard and unyielding, his dark brow furrowed in annoyance but Kai knew he wouldn't argue back. That would create a scene, and Soobin was too straight-laced for that. Instead his jaw tightened and he continued to observe Kai critically. The waiter turned to him to take his order but he held up a hand in dismissal and with a simple shake of his head sent the waiter on his way.

If Kai weren't so mad at Soobin he'd admit that he liked that about him. The fact that he didn't even need to speak to communicate authority. It was something that came naturally to him, in the way he held himself, the perceptive gaze, the reassuring, calm and collected manner and air of control that his dad had distilled in him. And yet he rarely incarnated that side of himself, perhaps for fear of seeming proud and arrogant, perhaps for fear he would himself turn into a privileged porcelain bird like his peers.

Kai was sure if the urge struck him Soobin could probably be conceited and selfish but he was too kind and too gentlemanly and believed too much in the goodness of people to ever let himself. But it was always there. It flirted under the surface when Soobin was annoyed, you could see it scorch his body from within, the temper being restrained and controlled. It was in his eyes now as he watched angrily from across the table, searing behind his bottomless dark eyes.

A shiver ran through Kai at the sight, his heart pounded in excitement. He knew he should feel caution because this was only going to lead to an argument in private, but instead he felt the urging desire to kiss Soobin in all his glorious anger, part his beautiful lips and taste his burning hot tongue, run his hands over the hard muscled plains of his back and chest, wrap himself in the familiar masculine scent of his skin, his cologne, the fabric of his crisp tailored suit. He felt the abrupt need to have Soobin's hands on him, holding his wrists firmly, so tight it hurt. He wanted Soobin's teeth on his skin, on his neck. He wanted Soobin's weight pressed into him, hard, heavy, and overbearingly pleasant.

Kai was snapped back into the real world by the sound of the waiter coming back and clinking a fresh glass of some bitter, lime-tequila cocktail onto the table in front of him. The sound of jazz came meandering back, along with the chatter and hum of the people around him. The couple at the table next to them rang out in elegant laughter, clearly enjoying the soirée and the atmosphere and each other. Kai wanted to slap them.

He grabbed at his drink, suddenly remembering that he was meant to be mad. It was all Soobin's fault anyway. It was their anniversary, and this was meant to be a wonderful dinner date. Kai had been elated with excitement when Soobin had told him he'd booked a table at Soigné, easily one of the best restaurants in South Korea. Soobin had said he had a Limo booked to pick them up and requested that Kai wear something smart. Kai had literally spent days constructing an outfit he deemed perfect for the occasion, an all-black ensemble that looked like a highly fashionised fencing costume complete with fabulous buckles and leather boots.

When he'd seen the Limo pull up outside his house he'd practically fallen over himself to get outside. Standing there, holding the Limousine door open for him, dressed in a tight-fitted black suit with satin lapels and a black satin skinny-tie, stood his boyfriend with a look of mild terror.

"Oh…" was all Soobin had said, eyebrows creased in awkwardness as he peered at the ensemble.

"You don't like it?" Kai had asked shakily, his self-assurance knocked.

"No, no, it's fine. I just thought you'd wear something a little more….appropriate?" Soobin had struggled to find the word. "It's just that the restaurant isn't quite the place to wear that. Don't you have a suit?"

Kai's face had flushed crimson in humiliation and he'd gone back inside to change into the suit he'd worn for his dad's wedding. It was a nice suit, smart, expensive and well fitted, but putting it on had made Kai feel uncomfortable and disappointed, because it wasn't what he'd chosen, and didn't feel like him. The idea that Soobin didn't approve of the clothes he'd picked stung him.

Outside Soobin had extended a hand to him, smiling gratefully, but Kai had grown increasing annoyed by that point and climbed into the limousine unaided.

Realizing that Kai was upset, Soobin had tried to talk to him about it on the journey, but Kai hadn't wanted to talk about it, because the dent in his pride was too fresh, he still felt raw and angry, so after Kai had given him monosyllabic answers and a cold shoulder they'd descended into awkward silence for the rest of the long trip.

Once they'd arrived and been seated at the restaurant, Soobin had once again tried to alleviate the tension by making small talk, but Kai had responded with noncommittal comments, and ordered alcohol before they'd even been given a menu. Soobin had gone through several stages of alarm and confusion and was now resigned in irritation.

Of course Kai was cutting off his nose to spite his face, and he knew he was behaving like a child, but insulting his clothes was like slapping him in the face. Soobin might as well have run over his dad and then apologized by sending him the bill for his car to be cleaned. And right now he didn't care how fancy the restaurant was or how hard Soobin was trying; he was affronted and mildly intoxicated.

Kai gulped down the disgusting drink with a wince and brought the glass back to the table and leered at Soobin challengingly, daring him to say something. The alcohol was leaving him reckless and he wanted to see how far he could push Soobin before he snapped. He knew it wasn't a wise decision to make the situation any worse, the small voice in his head kept telling him that, but the bigger, slightly drunker voice was ignoring that entirely.

It was only fair that Kai get his own back for the insult to his attire. He didn't want to admit that usually he enjoyed riling Soobin up, that seeing Soobin flustered enough to drop his charm and expose a little bit of his temper left him feeling tight with arousal. But now Kai was too irate to slip into fantasies of rough, possessive sex and he pushed away the mental images.

Soobin's jaw twitched in agitation and he shook his head in disbelief.

"So you're just going to spend the evening drinking yourself into stupidity and not saying a word to me." It wasn't a question.

"It's no more then you deserve." Kai said haughtily.

" _Why?_ " Soobin hissed, leaning forward and trying to keep his voice down. "Because I was slightly surprised at your choice of outfit for our date?"

" _Slightly surprised_? You looked at me like I was some freakin' monster that crawled out of some lagoon somewhere, Soobin."

"I just thought you might wear a suit for an occasion like this, that's all-" Soobin started, but Kai cut him off.

"When have you _ever_ seen me wear a suit Soobin?"

Soobin raised his hand in silent command and Kai, in spite of being angry, fell quiet and crossed his arms defiantly.

"Kai," Soobin started calmly after taking a deep breath, "Can you please explain why you're acting like this? It's really not a big deal-"

"Actually, it _is_ a big deal Soobin," Kai's voice rose a little too loudly and the happy couple at the neighbouring table looked at them momentarily before awkwardly resuming their own conversation. "I dress the way I do because that is who I am, it's how I express myself. My clothes are important to me like your stupid morals are to you. If you're saying you don't like my clothes you're saying you don't like _me_. That's not what anyone wants to hear on their anniversary. I spent _forever_ picking that outfit, and you hurt my feelings."

"I didn't intend to hurt your feelings, Kai-" Kai cut him off again, much to his growing infuriation.

"No, you just wanted me to wear something that was more _appropriate_. Do you even care how hard I try to impress you? Of course you don't. All you care about is how you look in front of these people." He gestured to the tables around him. "Admit it, Soobin, you think my clothes are embarrassing."

"Wha-? _No!_ " Soobin protested strongly, his face flushing red and his calm façade slipping. Kai felt the childish self-satisfaction of triumph, and a fleeting feeling of arousal watching Soobin get hot under the collar. But he pushed the latter away, because it wasn't helping.

"Oh, for God's _sake_. Just admit it!" Kai snapped out, getting ready to release a tirade upon Soobin, but Soobin got there first, his temper finally being pushed over the edge.

"Ok, _fine_." He snapped. "I admit that sometimes I don't _get_ the clothes you wear, because I don't follow fashion like you do. And maybe I was shocked by your outfit, but only because this is our _anniversary_. It's supposed to be a big deal. You wear elaborate outfits every day. And I _love_ the way you dress. God Kai, you could wear a sack and still look fantastic. But this isn't a runway."

"Excuse me?" Kai cut in, a fresh wave of white hot rage flooding him.

Soobin ignored him and continued.

"But the fact is Kai that this is meant to be a celebration of our time together, and all you care about is your clothes. Yes, I asked you to change, and I'm sorry if that hurt your feelings but I thought what with everything we've been through, how long it took us to get together, how long it took _me_ to get this right, that this needed to be perfect. And you're ruining it just because you can't swallow your pride and-"

Soobin couldn't find the words after that, and his rant trailed off into an exasperated sigh. Kai's mouth hung open slightly; he didn't know what to say.

Soobin's words stung and Kai's anger refused to subside, but Soobin was right, he'd cared more about his outfit being insulted then his anniversary, and hearing it said out loud brought that realization down on him like a slap to the face. Suddenly cutting off his nose to spite his face seemed like the stupidest and most childish thing ever.

Regret and resentment washed over him like an unpleasant sinking sensation and he found it harder to distinguish between the two. He was still angry about the harsh words Soobin had said about him, but they were true and he couldn't deny it. He wanted to apologize and to argue back at the same time, was trying to find the way to say it, trying to form the words that explained his mixed emotions. But he couldn't form the words and eventually the conflicted feelings combined into unspoken confusion, anger and something that weighed heavily like disappointment.

Soobin snatched at the napkin on his lap, scrunched it in his fist and threw it onto the table indignantly.

"I think we should go." He said abruptly. He stood before Kai could reply and hailed a waiter, explaining that they were leaving and to prepare the bill.

Kai got numbly to his feet and followed behind towards the reception. They paid in silence and Soobin called for the Limo to be brought around. Soobin hardly looked at him, and suddenly, away from the noise and bustle of the dining area, Kai felt very exposed, as if all of his angry words were on show for everyone to judge. The anger that had overtaken him throughout the evening seemed oddly distant to him now, as if he'd left it behind at the table, and that here, a stone's throw away, in this open, bright space separated from the gathering of people, the entire thing seemed utterly pathetic.

He felt a tight ball rise in his throat. He was angry, but angry at himself because his pride and attitude had ruined what should have been a wonderful evening. And now Soobin was furious because all of his plans had been ruined.

The Limo appeared outside of the doors and Soobin turned and looked at him – he was still fuming – and gestured for him to follow. Always the gentleman, Soobin held the door open for him, opened the car door and closed it after him, though he did so with a curt slam and a stony face.

Kai turned his head away from Soobin as he climbed into the seat next to him from the opposite side, fearing to see his angry glare again. The silence was horribly memorable from the journey there, and Kai hated it. Now he wanted nothing more then to talk, try to explain, apologise, to be forgiven. But Soobin was so angry and he wasn't sure his words would be any good right now. His chest became unbearably tight and his eyes prickled as tears threatened to fall. The silence cut the atmosphere for a while, oppressive and stifling, before Soobin spoke sullenly.

"This entire evening has been a waste. Thank you."

Kai couldn't bring himself to speak as hot tears silently spilled over his cheeks.

"Oh, of course. Sorry, I didn't realize you'd gone back to ignoring me." Soobin said bitterly.

Kai couldn't stop the sob that escaped his mouth. Soobin's head shot round in surprise at the noise. He grabbed Kai's arm firmly, but not forcefully and pulled him around to face him. Kai looked up at him through his bright teary eyes and Soobin seemed a little caught off guard. Of course he was. In the space of ten minutes Kai had gone from unabashedly yelling at him to abruptly crying. He felt pathetic.

Kai let out another sad sob and Soobin swallowed. The anger wasn't wholly gone from his eyes, but it had lessened.

" _Kai_ -" he sighed the word so disappointedly, so softly and yet full of controlled frustration that Kai burst into tears.

"Dammit, Kai. I'm sorry I lost my temper. You…make it really hard for me sometimes." Soobin said taking Kai's arms and roughly pulling him closer. It was true. It wasn't the first time that Kai had caused an argument by letting his pride get in the way, but he'd outdone himself this time.

"No, I'm an idiot," Kai said thickly through the tears. "I acted like such a dick. I was so excited about tonight, and the restaurant, and I ruined the whole thing. Over a stupid outfit that doesn't even matter. You're right, it was a big deal, and I messed it up, and you have every right to hate me."

"I don't hate you. You just drive me a little crazy sometimes." Soobin stated irritably, but not unkindly. Kai felt some slight relief, and also a twinge of arousal at his words.

"And I wish you didn't look so fucking beautiful when you cry." Soobin added, sweeping Kai's straying hair back tentatively, a hint of something in his voice.

There was a second of a pause in which the atmosphere changed. A glimpse of something wild flashed in Soobin's eyes before he crushed their lips together in a forceful, possessive kiss. Before Kai could process what was happening Soobin was forcing his tongue into his mouth, he tasted his own tears as he tried and failed to keep up.

His head went light with the suddenness of it, he felt dazed from the combination of alcohol, shock, his too-recent distress and the instinctive arousal that flared in him. His skin grew hot under his heavy clothes and he felt stifled, he needed air but Soobin was merciless in his assault, sucking at his tongue, lapping him up like he couldn't live without it. Kai, starting to feel alarmed, dug his fingernails into the fabric of Soobin's sleeve, because now he really _was_ struggling for air.

Soobin groaned and broke the kiss, allowing Kai to catch his breath.

Kai could feel the belligerent desire radiating from his boyfriend, in the way he stared at him with eyes that held a silent promise, to take him, take all of him, hold him and lose himself in him. And he felt the blood rushing to his cock as he reeled off the possibilities in his mind, and _fuck_ , he wanted it, wanted all of it. If Soobin wanted angry sex he was down with that. He licked his lips and Soobin groaned, a beautiful sound of impatience and lust that went straight to Kai's cock and he felt himself getting hard against his pants.

In a swift movement Soobin grabbed at Kai and hauled him onto his lap so that his back was pushed up against Soobin's chest. He wrapped his hands around Kai's waist and ran them over his body, over his thighs, his stomach and coming to rest on his aching groin. They both groaned and Soobin began kissing the nape of his neck, softly at first and steadily growing more insistent.

"I want to fuck you, Kai." Soobin whispered hoarsely against the back of his neck, and Kai could only moan as the hairs stood on end and sent a shiver down his spine.

Again Soobin brought his lips down onto Kai's neck, his tongue sweeping the hypersensitive skin as he pushed his muscular body up against him so hard that he could feel Soobin's rigid erection on his ass. His cock twitched below Soobin's hands, which were still cupping and rubbing him, and he bucked up trying to get more pressure.

They stopped at traffic lights and Kai knew that outside the blacked-out windows people and cars were going past on the streets and sidewalks and he had to reassure himself that they definitely couldn't see what was going on.

Suddenly Soobin's hands left him and he whimpered, desperate for the contact to alleviate the intense throbbing in his suit pants. Soobin grabbed his hips and rocked him back, rolling his own hips up and moaning against the friction as they grinded against each other. Kai wanted Soobin in him, filling him, his ass clenching instinctively at the thought. He pushed himself down and back against Soobin harder and faster and Soobin's fingers clenched harder into his skin. Soon they were both panting against the frantic thrusting but it wasn't enough.

"Drop your pants." Soobin ordered huskily.

"What about the driver?" Kai asked, anxiously eyeing the blacked-out window on the other side of the Limo that separated them from the chauffeur in the front.

"Fuck the driver." Soobin breathed against Kai's ear, causing him to gasp.

Kai lifted himself off of Soobin's lap slightly and began fumbling with his zipper. Soobin too began unbuttoning and soon their pants were both crumpled around their ankles and Kai sat back down in Soobin's naked lap. It felt completely bizarre to be half naked in a moving vehicle but the strangeness of it seemed to add to the thrill so he tried to relax.

He rested his palms down on Soobin's thighs. He could feel the delicate skin of Soobin's hard cock against the small of his back and anticipation ran through him.

Kai could feel Soobin begin to pump at his cock behind his back, and the other hand came reaching around to grab Kai's own. Soobin jerked them both off to the same rhythm, his mouth was back at Kai's neck again, biting and sucking and he whispered things into Kai's ear like _Do you like that baby_? and _Do you want my dick?_

Kai could hardly concentrate on answering properly thanks to the lingering affects of the alcohol mixed with the heady pleasure of it all.

"Soobin, I need you inside me." Kai mumbled when it became too much and not enough. He wanted to be stretched out around Soobin's cock, he wanted it hard and fast and _now_.

Soobin's hand left Kai and he slipped his fingers into Kai's hot wet mouth. Kai sucked and licked and could taste the salty twang of his own dick on them. Soobin removed his fingers and ordered Kai to lean forward and he was more then happy to obey; shimmying forwards and bending as far as he could, using Soobin's thighs to keep him steady. He gasped with shock when he felt Soobin's slick fingers slide down across his exposed hole, spreading the wetness around, stroking and teasing, before easing a finger into Kai's ass slowly. Kai whimpered gratefully as Soobin moved in and out in long agonizingly slow strokes.

"Mmmm, you're so tight." Soobin hummed. It was definitely weird being fingered in a moving car and Kai had to stop himself laughing because it really wasn't an appropriate time.

Soobin eased in another finger and changed angle, stretching him out. Kai moaned and dug his fingers in to Soobin's muscular thighs, pushing back on Soobin's fingers more forcibly, trying to fuck himself on them.

"I need it _harder_ , Soobin." He protested, but Soobin just chuckled and continued his slow thrusts, twisting his fingers in deeper.

"We don't have any lube, you need to be as stretched as possible."

Kai bit down on his lip as Soobin added another finger. His cock was aching painfully now and he took a hand away from Soobin's thigh to stroke himself awkwardly in his bent angle. They continued like that for a while before Kai growled in frustration, because at this rate he was going to cum in his own hand before Soobin's cock was even inside him, and also because his back was beginning to ache.

Soobin's fingers eased out of him, leaving him feeling wide open, and he heard Soobin spit behind him. It took him a moment to realize that Soobin had spit into his hand and that he was now rubbing it over his cock in preparation.

Kai straightened up, raising himself slightly to position himself over the head of Soobin's dick before lowering himself down and stretching out around him. He winced slightly as he adjusted to Soobin's thickness, saliva not really being an adequate substitute for lube, but he forced himself past the pressure not really caring if it hurt. Soobin's hands dug into his hips again, pulling him down further until he was all the way in, groaning into the back of Kai's neck again.

" _Fuck_."

They moved haphazardly for a while as they built up a proper rhythm; it wasn't the easiest position to be fucked in and it took a moment for Kai to time his grinding correctly. But Kai wanted it faster, so he begged for it and started to pump at his cock again, desperate to cum. Suddenly Soobin lost control, thrusting up hard while dragging Kai down, fucking him deeper and harder, and faster, and _oh fuck_ it felt so good. Soobin kept mumbling in his ear, telling him how good he felt and calling him a good little slut. He was close now and wasn't sure if he could last much longer, tried to hold off, tried to think of something other then the way Soobin felt inside him and the throbbing of his cock, but then-

" _Cum for me Kai._ " Soobin whispered against his ear.

And before Kai had even made the choice to let go his vision went white and he was clenching around Soobin as his warm cum spilled over his hand.

They stayed in the same position while Kai came down from his orgasm and the world fell back into place in the aftermath. Without the lust or the desperate desire to climax fogging his mind Kai was suddenly very aware of his surroundings, the movement of the limo, the sound of traffic outside, the slight alcoholic haze that still remained, the sound of Soobin's harsh breathing at his back.

His boyfriend was still hard and deep inside him but he'd stopped moving. His fingers were still clenched painfully into Kai's hips and his head rested against his neck. He hadn't cum, Kai could tell. What was he waiting for?

"Soobin?"

"I want to be in your mouth." Soobin said throatily as way of explanation. "Will you-?" He let the question hang.

Kai slowly raised himself off of Soobin's cock, pulled up his pants and turned around to face him. He was sore and tired but he knelt between Soobin's spread legs and grasped his erection, pumping it a few times before closing his mouth around the head. He figured he owed Soobin and he knew Soobin loved blowjobs, so he was happy to acquiesce.

Soobin tangled his fingers in Kai's hair as he took him entirely in his mouth, clenching his lips around him and letting him go deep. It wasn't long before Soobin was bucking up and Kai held eye-contact with him as he came hard down his throat.

"You're beautiful." Soobin told him with a sigh after he'd joined him post-orgasm, stroking his hair affectionately.

They composed themselves in silence, Soobin pulling his pants up, Kai finding some tissues to wipe his hands on, sorting his rumpled hair in the reflection on the window.

"I'm sorry I ruined our night." Kai said when they'd finally collected themselves together and sat back against the seat. He thought back to his behaviour and felt ashamed and frankly, embarrassed by his actions. Soobin hadn't deserved it and now he felt anxious again. But Soobin smiled at him warmly, all trace of anger gone from his face.

"I'm sorry I insulted your outfit. For the record, I thought it looked hot."

They smiled at each other and Soobin took his hand, entwining their fingers together.

"I love you Kai. Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary Soobin. I love you too."


End file.
